Zaphia and Misto: The Lost Tails
by Zapharina
Summary: A series of oneshots that will basically be interesting little moments with the characters from my two big stories, From Alley to House and Friends and Lovers. Ch 10: Misto sees CATS! Ch 11: the last day with Miranda
1. Poetic License

"Lost Tails" is going to be a series of oneshots featuring the two main characters from my two labors of love, "From Alley to House" and "Friends and Lovers." The two characters being Mistoffelees (after a fashion) and Zaphia, my OC queen. They're cat-people, basically. Why a series of oneshots? Um…because I love these two, and there are lots of little moments in their lives I wanted to show but didn't make it into those two stories. It's an indulgence, I guess, so be warned.

First up is this laughably bad sonnet sequence I penned for the two to exchange in a much earlier version of the story. The rest of the oneshots will be new, but I thought this might be interesting to read for those few folks who've read the stories. Plus I'm an English geek, and there are some references in these that still make me laugh. These are modeled after the style of your basic Renaissance sonnet sequences, complete with overused expressions. I chose the standard English sonnet rhyme scheme (abab cdcd efef gg) and Iambic Quadrameter for my line meter. I'm a geek, and it was fun at the time.

The first sonnet is addressed to Zaphia, from Misto.

ZAPHIA-

Spenser spoke of his "Yvorie" maid

And thought she was by far most fair.

Methinks I've not my duty paid

To you; I now repent with care

For you are far more fair than she

That stopped his heart with thoughts to wed.

I cannot praise thy fair beauty

Enough, I leave my soul unfed

That cries "give her her most just dues!

Sleep not, but live on love divine.

Write of her looks, her lovely hues.

Raven and snow in her combine."

I can't enough her praises sing

But still I try with poesie ring.

- Misto

ZAPHIA-

Her skin is of a snow-white shade.

Her fur is like a raven's cloak.

I find her beauty does not fade

Though oft I see - the spells not broke.

I get not used to her fair form.

I regard her as angel still.

The slightest kiss and I grow warm-

Thus I know I always will.

She works magic with her charm

Just as she does with powers strange.

A touch of hand; encircling arms

Of she who I hope will not change

And I forget all other dreams

Thinking only of my fair queen.

- Misto

MISTO-

I think you rate me far too dear.

I'm not so fair as you do tell.

I'd think it would be to you clear

That I'm the one caught by your spell.

For you are gentle, sweet and kind

In manners that I don't deserve.

A lovely face and lovely mind

In you do meet; the raven curve

About your eyes doth make me blush

When you smile and look at me.

I cannot help it that I flush

When I notice that you see

In me a form more fair than I

While I in you all goodness spy.

- Zaphia

MISTO-

I find myself remembering when

I was cast out of house and home.

You did become my closest friend

At that time when I ceased to roam.

Yet doubts creep still into my heart

As you say that you loveth me.

If flesh and blood can rip apart

Loves bonds, sometimes I cannot see

A safe refuge within your arms.

Is your love that of a mate

That would bring with it no harm?

Or is it residue of fate?

(Since I was cast out just like you

And now we share monochrome hues)

- Zaphia

ZAPHIA-

Oh dearest maid, oh fairest jewel

Who smells so sweet without perfume.

What is this dark, infernal rule

That makes your all old fears exhume?

I promise that I won't betray

The trust that you will put in me.

You have no need to keep away

For to my heart you hold the key.

Can you know not how much I pine

For hug, or kiss, or some token

That I've secured your love divine?

If love to me I hear spoken

From you who fears a broke heart's pain

I'll know my loving's not in vain.

- Misto

MISTO-

What is it about my love

That maketh him so dear to me?

His poesie's gentle as the dove -

It is my greatest hope that he

Will overlook my many faults

And help me to become the cat

He thinks is locked within the vaults

Of heart and mind; and failing, that

This sweet delusion he is in

That I am better than I seem

Will stay, and that my love's sweet grin

Shall not vanish like fading dream

And he will stay by my own side

Saying I have no need to hide.

- Zaphia

ZAPHIA-

Why do you rate your own fair self

As being lower than it is?

I know your heart - it holds a wealth

Of sweetness, virtue and pure bliss.

For he that stops and makes it plain

That he appreciates your grace

Will find that he doth quickly gain

A noble friend, blessed with fair face,

A graceful walk, a noble mind

That's quick, clever and oh so dear

That he the purest joy will find

Every time that you let him near.

This is the way I live my life

And why I beg you "Be my wife."

- Misto


	2. The Day Zaphia Changed

**A/N: Here's another "Lost Tail." This one is actually the reason I decided to start doing these, the most important thing that didn't seem to have a proper place in the actual stories. **

**This is the day Zaphia changed.**

**This is not sweet and romantic. This is the prelude to "From Alley to House," in a sense. And it is not pleasant. It does not end happily for her. But this had to happen before those other fics could. But be warned, this is not a cute little moment in her life. I just wrote it as I always thought it had happened.**

**Oh, and I suppose I should point out at this point- the perspective will shift between different chapters of "Lost Tails." Each chapter is a separate oneshot, and will have it's own feel, so I will write it in the style/perspective that feels appropriate. So don't be thrown if some are in first person, some in third person perspective.**

* * *

Ugh. I really hate camping.

Every year we go through this. Mom and dad drag me out to some godforsaken cabin they rent for a week of "family vacation." A week of sitting in a cabin pretending we like the outdoors even though we're sitting inside to avoid the bugs and dirt. Or, to mix things up, sitting outside pretending we don't notice the bugs and dirt because we're sick of sitting in the cabin with nothing to do.

The funny thing is, we all hate camping. But dad hates "brainy" vacations, like actual neat places worth visiting, or museums, or any of those places you can go to do something new. Mom hates "touristy" places, like amusement parks or beaches. So we end up here. Nobody likes it, but we satisfy ourselves with knowing we all hate it. Nobody is satisfied while others can only look on in displeasure.

Maybe this is an appropriate family vacation for us.

I'm leaning against the doorframe of the nasty little inn/restaurant/general store/last sign of civilization we stop off at to get some final supplies every year. I scuff the toe of my ratty old sneakers against the floor, pick at the holes in my jeans, scratch at the iron-on skull decal on my black t-shirt…anything to avoid just standing here. Dad is looking at the fishing gear, as if he's actually going to fish this year. He gets a new something-or-other to fiddle with each year, as if THIS is the year he's going to learn to enjoy this vacation. Mom is poking her way through the grocery items, hoping to eat herself happy on junk food.

Not a bad idea, really. Which is why I'm here waiting for a milkshake in the little "restaurant" area. The creepy old lady is taking her sweet time, mixing up the thing in the kitchen. I'm kinda glad they don't prepare the food where you can see it, really…this place is caked in grime, and I can't imagine the kitchen is any cleaner. I don't think I could consume anything that came out of there.

But…I really do want that milkshake. She said they had real strawberries she could mix into a chocolate shake. I'll buy that, no problem. Bored, I play with my long brown hair, braiding the ponytail that hangs down to my waist. Of course, I'd never actually wear a braid…it's just something to do. For the millionth time I wish I had black hair, or red, or the guts to die my hair to more interesting coloring. For the millionth time I admit that black hair would make my pale skin look even more yellow and jaundiced.

Finally the gal reappears. "One dollar" she says abruptly. I'm struck again by the absurdity of this woman. She's got a thick accent, something European, I don't know. I'm no good with accents. Kinda Germanic sounding, maybe. She's got big crazy red hair tied back with a bright silk scarf. Gobs of rings cake the fingers she holds out as I hand her a buck. I'm sure she's wearing a broomstick skirt is some lurid color under that big old dirty apron the restaurant workers wear.

A hippy, gypsie type in redneck land?

Well, stranger things have happened I suppose.

I take the milkshake and go, hoping to make some input on the "grocery" shopping my mother is doing. I have a hankering for flaming hot Cheetos. They go great with shakes. "How is it, deary?" the old hippy asks, and I turn to her curiously. She's got this smile on her face, as if she's expecting something.

I take a sip. It's actually pretty good- tastes like she actually used real strawberries. "It's good" I say nonchalantly, sipping again.

She grins. "I'm glad. I made it special for you."

* * *

Like usual, my mom yelled at me before we even made it to the cabin. About my attitude, like usual. And like usual, it ends with her usual muttered-to-herself complain: "I should never have named you 'Angel.' "

All I can do is shrug. She's right. And given half a chance I'd ditch the name.

Once we get to the cabin I sneak off into the woods as soon as I can. It's a little early to go off alone, it'll only piss them off more, but…I need some space. I find a dry rock in the middle of a shallow creek bed and hop over to it, milkshake still in hand. With a not so graceful thump I sit down and sip, listening to the water.

Why does life have to be like this? I close my eyes and follow the sound of the water. If only I could slip away, turn into a fish and just swim with the stream. No family, no home, just free…

Actually, I'd like to have a home. Just a different one. With a different life. They say I have an attitude problem, say I dress like a delinquent, hang out with "bad influences."

It's all an act, though. I don't drink, don't smoke, don't do drugs. Never will. I'm a high school senior and a virgin, which is remarkably rare at my school. I get good grades, I like to read. My "bad influence" friend Suzanna is the same, except she looks goth while I look more grunge-punk. We're the same…bitter without knowing why, anti-conformity because trying to conform never made us happy. We dress the part, and we've shared more than our fair share of angst and self-pity.

But I don't feel carefree, careless, violent…I don't even like hanging out with the other outcasts except for Zanna. I just want…things to be different.

There's an anger in me, a bitter taste in my mouth. Family vacation. Maybe with a different family it'd be fun.

I finish my milkshake and crumple the cup. With a grunt I throw it into the stream, my little pollution boat floating away to places I can't flee to.

For the millionth time I think there's something terribly wrong with me to feel this way.

For the millionth time I realize I'm not a punk at all…I feel guilt. A punk wouldn't feel guilty for hating her parents. A punk wouldn't wish she was a blond haired, blue eyed perfect girl, able to love her family and be happy.

To be happy with life…a punk wouldn't wish for that every morning and every night.

* * *

My eyes fly open. It's dark in the cabin, I can't see a thing.

I shut my eyes again. They're burning, so dry and itchy…

With a grunt I try to raise a hand to rub my eyes, hoping to coax some moisture into them. As soon as I go to move my arm I feel it.

Pain.

My eyes open back up, open wide as I try to figure out what's happening. The moonlight must be brighter and coming in the windows, as I can see fairly well in the dark cabin now. With a gasp I look down, expecting to see a snake or something biting me, something pumping venom into my veins. Why else would my whole body be aching with fire?

There's no snake. No nothing.

I try to sit up. A hot lance of pain shoots through my torso and I fall over, gasping for breath. What's happening?

For a moment I can't even think. The pain is … if only I knew what was wrong! It's like the worst muscle cramp I've ever had…spread through my whole body. The only thing that saves me from screaming is the queasiness in my stomach… Every muscle is tense, hard and aching…it feels as if my muscles are ripping themselves from the bones.

That's not possible. I clamp a hand over my mouth, trying to stifle the sobs. I learned a long time ago not to let them hear me cry. I've felt pain before, I've over come it. I've run on broken feet. I've scalded the skin of my hand and finished cooking dinner. But this…in my own room in the cabin, a small cry escapes me.

There's a cold, feverish shiver running through my skin. My skin is crawling, itching and prickling and burning. My scalp especially feels prickly. The muscle pain has eased a bit, so I run a finger through my hair tentatively…

A large clump of my brown hair comes away in my hands.

With a gasp I try to stand up, only to tumble off the bed and end up kneeling on the floor. My parents are sound sleepers, in a room on the opposite side of the cabin. They don't hear me.

There's a very faint rustling sound, a soft brushing against my back. A groan is escaping me, coming straight from the cold pit in my stomach. I can't hardly admit it, but I think that was the rest of my hair falling out.

I turn to look. I can see the hair on the floor, looking like some dead animal skin. My eyes ache so badly…must be from trying to focus in so little light. I turn to the window and see to my surprise that it's shuttered. How can I see at all in a room with no light?

Oh god, my hands…as I watch the fingers spasm, my hands trembling so badly they're almost a blur. I feel a tear slip free as I shut my eyes against the pain. It's …it's like the bones are being ripped out.

Soon my feet are in the same state and I fall over to my side, curling up into a fetal position. There's a strange metallic smell in the air. Despite myself I look at my hands. Just in time to see the fingernails drop off.

There's a shock that overcomes the pain. I've just realized I'm dying.

There's a numbness to that thought. It carries on even as my ears start aching, almost feeling frostbitten despite the summer temperatures. Even as there's a strange pain in my head, as if I've cracked it against a wall. There's a crisp pain at the bottom of my spine, a sound of ripping fabric that I can't explain. I don't try to.

I close my eyes and give in to the sea of pain I'm drowning in for some reason. All I want is for everything to go black. I'm dying, but I don't care. I just want it to stop hurting.

* * *

With a start my eyes open again. There's a bit of pale yellow light seeping in through the cracks in the shutters. It must be morning.

I close my eyes again. A dream, a nightmare, only…

Only…

Only why am I curled on the floor?

I'd rather do anything than open my eyes right now. But…I do it anyway. Slowly.

There, on the floor. Proof it wasn't a dream. My hair, my fingernails, my toenails…other parts of me…

A wave comes over me and I fall to the ground, stomach heaving. Instinctively I put out a hand to catch myself. My eyes open wider at the site of it.

My hand is bright white. Holding it up before my eyes, I see the blood on the tips..where there are no fingernails.

I'm shaking, tensing up so that my fingers splay out stiffly. With a sickening heart I look at the hand in front of me…and realize that long, curved claws have just come out from my fingers.

I clench the hand, feeling the claws slice into my palm. My eyes close, I try to just breath. Relax. Slowly I can feel the claws sliding back in to wherever they came from, tainted with my own blood.

On wobbly legs I stand up. It's hard to stand. Harder to walk. I almost stumble as I try to get to my suitcase. It's as if I'm learning how to walk for the first time.

I try to ignore the blood on my hands, try to ignore my hands themselves as I look for my mirror. I freeze as I feel something brush against me

Quickly I turn around. Nothing there. But there's that feeling again- I look down this time. For the first time I see it.

Long, black and furry, at first I think it's a snake. With one white finger I poke…and I can feel that. It's part of me. I try to focus a bit…and it moves. I strain my neck, turning.

I have to laugh, even as I'm crying. I have a tail.

I have a tail? I put my hands on my face, covering my eyes. What's happening? I have a tail? With another desperate laugh I run my hands back, and flinch. I forgot…no hair. Instead…there's something short, fluffy, soft, thick…I look at my …tail…again and realize what it probably is. Fur.

The door to my room opens and I freeze. I'm not ready for this.

My parents.

They scream. I can't blame them. I'm not really sure what I look like, entirely, but I know it's monstrous.

"It's me!" I cry out, but they don't seem to hear me. They run out of the room.

Something feels heavy inside me. Slowly, still wobbling, I follow them out into the main room of the cabin. "Mom?" I ask, softly. She turns, eyes wide. I put my hands out in front of me, trying to show I'm harmless. "Mom, it's me" I whisper.

She doesn't respond.

"Mom…I need help. Please…something happened…"

She turns to my dad, who's reappeared with the poker from the fireplace. My eyes widen. Something on my head shifts. That tail moves rapidly behind me. Bad timing, it points out that I have one.

"Mom…Dad…" They retreat a bit. "It's me, it's Angel…"

"You are NOT Angel. If you were, you aren't now." My mother's eyes are narrowing.

What can I say? A strange feeling is coming over me. A sound escapes me, something strange and terrible. A meow, a whimper…the sound of an animal in pain. I don't blame them when they come at me, pointing the sharp poker at me. I do what they want. I leave. I run out the front door, letting them drive me away. Even after I'm clear of their shouting, even after I can't hear them, I keep running. My legs burn. It's hard to move, everything hurts. But I keep running.

Soon I find a pond and I stop, desperate for water. Leaning over to the surface I start lapping up the water even before I realize what I'm doing. Pulling back with a cry, I have a chance to see myself in the pond's reflection.

White skin, black lined eyes. Black splat under my nose. Gray lips.

Black fur, large feline ears. Black tail curling beside me.

My god…I'm an animal.

After a minute spent crying into the water, I recollect where I am. It's the woods, but woods used for camping. It's daylight. Quickly I wash the blood off, trying to get rid of that smell that's suddenly seeming so strong to me. Then I run again.

I'm…I'm a monster.

The tears are blinding me again as I run. For the first time I really wish we were a loving family, that I could go back there and rest and …be safe. For not the first time I wish they loved me as I am. But this time I know just how impossible that is.

What mother could sooth her daughter's pain…when she looks like this?

Who could love something like this?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, if you're reading this without reading "From Alley to House" and "Friends and Lovers" first, this will make little sense. But explaining it would involve spoilers. A lot of why this just happened isn't revealed until the end of "Friends and Lovers." So go read 'em, k?**


	3. Misto's Tribute

**A/N: Okay, here's another "Lost Tail"…a Valentine's Day moment with Misto and Zaph. This actually takes place after the events in "Friends and Lovers," not that it makes much difference to the content here. Warning: sappy cheesy mushy stuff ahead. But if you got past the sonnet sequence, this can't hurt ya.**

In a homey little restaurant, decorated with far too many red and pink hearts for anyone's taste, the crowd watched a waiter stand up on a chair and turn on a microphone.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, as you well know it is Valentine's Day, that wonderful romantic holiday when we show our affection through compulsory spending on flowers, candy, jewels and candle-lit dinners." The restaurant waiter paused after this, allowing the diners to laugh at him as well as themselves. "However," he continued, "we here at the Veranda restaurant want to give you a chance to truly express your affection, and in a way that cost you nothing. In other words, we had the mike already to do those annoying birthday party songs. So let's have ourselves a little improved romantic tribute poetry night!" Amid mixed laughter, cheers and booing, the waiter stepped down from the stairs he'd been standing on to deliver his introduction and handed the mike to a waitress. She smiled cheerily over the patrons and cried out, "Who's first?!?"

What followed was a lot of hushed commands, entreaties and protests from various men and women trying to convince their partners to be the first to pay "romantic tribute." Zaphia was biting her lip, trying to work up the nerve to walk over there when to her complete surprise, Mistoffelees stood up. The clapping at his volunteering was followed by some rather curious looks. The other diners were curious about this most unusual looking person... Zaphia was curious about this most unusual action. However, she smiled and clapped the loudest as Mistoffelees took the microphone.

"I'm not very good at improv… or public speaking for that matter," the tomcat said, shifting his feet somewhat uncomfortably. "So is it ok if I cheat a little bit? The woman I love is out there, and I wrote this poem to show how I feel about her. It's not improvised on the spot, but…" He was drown out by the cheers of the other couples in the restaurant as well as the staff. Zaphia merely blushed while she clapped. Mistoffelees grinned as he dug out a folded piece of paper. Holding it in front of him, Misto began to read, voice slightly unsettled at first. But as he read further his voice gained strength as one does when speaking for the heart and what one believes in.

"This poem is for you, Zaphia…

"For today

Leave your fears behind.

Come out and play

And forget people are watching.

In your mind

There's nothing good about you.

For once be kind

And honest with yourself.

No one can match

Your beauty or skill

With words. You'd never catch

Me with someone different.

It's my view

That you are sweet, good and pure.

You know it's true

But convince yourself it's not.

It's not wealth

That motivates your action.

You use your stealth

To help, not hurt.

It would thrill

Me more than I can say

If you wouldn't kill

Any compliment that comes your way.

Your parents

Must have been blind

To have sent

You away. I find

Your silken fur

A treasure, and each

Smile, each purr

Makes me want to snatch

You up; I've got

To absolutely do

Anything it takes, I must not

Fail to please and keep you.

My reaction

May make you doubt my mental health

But my life satisfaction

Depends on you - my treasure, my wealth,

My heart's thrill

For whom I'd beg down in the dirt

To keep, and for whom I'll fill

With joy when you cease to hurt."

The restaurant was silent. Mistoffelees looked out at the crowd uncertainly, then handed the waitress back the microphone and made his way back to the table. Sitting down he looked at Zaphia, who was staring at the tablecloth. Misto's ears drooped. "You didn't like it, did you?" he asked. "I know it wasn't exactly a romantic ballad…" He was cut off as Zaphia launched herself across the table and wrapped her arms around him. The tomcat was more than caught off guard.

"Okay, maybe you liked it a little…" he began. Zaphia looked up at him and he stopped talking. She was crying.

"Zaphia…"

The queen buried her head against his neck. Gently kissing the top of her head, just behind the ears, Misto realized that the rest of the crowd had executed a group "Awwwwww" at that moment. Then they went back to harassing someone to be the second to take up the microphone. The cats paid no attention to this. They'd gotten very good by now at ignoring the people around them when they wanted to.

This moment, this was their gift to each other. No one was allowed to intrude on it.


	4. Misto's First Christmas

**A/N: Okay, it isn't seasonally appropriate at all, but here it is anyway: Misto's first Christmas. This takes place pretty soon after the end of "Friends and Lovers." It's just a fluffy little piece.**

* * *

"Zaphia, do you celebrate Christmas?" Mistoffelees asked one early December morning as the two sat lapping up their breakfast. The queen looked up at him, surprised. Looking past him, staring into space, she waited a moment before replying.

"I used to…sort of…before…" she trailed off, looking down. At the pressure of a hand on hers she looked up into the earnest face of Mistoffelees. Zaphia smiled a bit. "I mean, my family used to do a little for it. Nothing big. And we weren't religious, so it was just a family thing. Later, without a family…and after everything…I just got out of the habit." Curious, she tilted her head while looking at her mate. "What brings it up?"

The tomcat shrugged a bit, a hint of a blush lighting his white face. "Just curious…I'd heard of it before I left Miranda. But she never…and I've heard about it so much since…" he stopped, looking a bit more embarrassed.

Zaphia smiled. "Misto…do you want to celebrate Christmas this year?" she asked gently. He nodded.

"What do we do?"

* * *

Suzanna had laughed long and loud over the phone when Zaphia had first called to ask her a favor. It wasn't that she didn't think her feline friend was sincere. It was just…amusing.

She'd consented, and now here she was, at the mall in Chicago of all places. After all, she and the cats were on winter break, free from school…and coming up here gave her a chance to drag Adrian along for this historic occasion. Zaphia stood at her side, grinning. Adrian was also smiling a bit at the completely flustered expression on the tomcat's face. With his ear twitching Misto looked at them all. "I just didn't realize it would be so _crowded_" he said petulantly, and Zaphia took his arm with a squeeze. "I guess I didn't prepare you for the horrors of Christmas shopping" she murmured.

"Is it always like this?"

Suzanna laughed. "Oh, you have no idea. It gets so much worse."

At a child's shrieking and pointing upon coming close and spotting the feline couple, both cats winced. "I'm glad we came now, then…" Mistoffelees muttered to himself. With a slight frown he curled his tail close around his leg, trying to keep it out of the other shopper's way.

"You could always back out now…" Zaphia whispered in his ear, smiling gently.

Misto shook his head. "No, I want to see what everybody else does. If this is part of it…I want to give it a try." He looked at the other couple appealingly. "Assuming you're still willing to help?"

Suzanna and Adrian both nodded, amused. "Let's split up into guys and girl" Suzanna offered. "We can help each other scout out for stuff, come up with ideas…then in awhile, we can call each other when we're ready to switch partners. Then Zaph and Adrian can look, and you'll go with me. That way we can each look for all four of us." With that Suzanna and Zaphia strolled off in one direction of the mall, each of them puling out a sheet of paper containing a list of ideas. Mistoffelees and Adrian watched them go.

"I think they already have quite a head start on us" Adrian said complacently. "Ah well, easily fixed." He turned to his shorter companion with a smile. "Shall we attempt it?" he asked, and Mistoffelees nodded, with a gulp.

"I have no idea what to get her" he admitted. Adrian smiled.

"You sound just like everybody else."

The tomcat smiled warmly as they walked off.

* * *

The clerk in the music store looked up with surprise at the girl in line. Her appearance was by necessity startling. Zaphia simply smiled her standard "I'm not threatening at all" smile that she'd perfected for just such occasions as this shopping trip and slid her purchase onto the counter. Looking at it, the clerk was forced to glance back up at her with raised eyebrows. "I know" the queen said laughing, and he smiled a bit.

Behind her in line, Suzanna snorted loudly as the clerk rang up a copy of the Cats musical on DVD. Zaphia turned to her with a swish of her tail. "Going to make sure he actually watches it finally?" Suzanna asked, grinning. Zaphia shrugged, but her smile was cheeky.

"Probably. Either way, I thought it would be funny."

Zanna nodded. "If you didn't get it for him by this point, I would."

The queen giggled. "Well, it's not the only thing I'll get him, so hopefully he won't take it the wrong way. Besides, I haven't seen it in ages…and I have a bit more personal curiosity in it now."

"Don't tell me you want to compare Mistos…"

"I won't… but you have to admit, it would be interesting to watch him watching 'him'!"

* * *

Mistoffelees trailed behind Adrian in yet another shop. The older man was waiting for his latest purchase to be gift wrapped. The tomcat sighed. With a raised eyebrow, Adrian turned. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"We've been through so many stores and… I can't think of a thing to get Zaphia!"

Adrian shrugged. "Well, why not go with the classics? Jewelry, candy, perfume…" at that he nodded at the lovely wrapped box the store clerk handed him, containing a costly and elegant perfume. "I'd recommend wine, but you two don't drink…so that's not an option."

Mistoffelees sighed. "How would I know what she'd like?" He turned, looking around the perfume selection. "With our noses, scent is really important…I could never pick something she'd like."

Adrian gestured with the small bag towards the woman working the counter. "I'm sure she could help you make a selection…or you could trust my taste on this one." Lowering his voice a bit, he added "in human form my nose isn't as sensitive as yours, but I think I still have an advantage over most people."

Again the tomcat sighed. This trip had convinced him of one thing: Adrian had all the class and taste that anybody could want…and it made him feel, as usual, the inferior. The fact that he could walk into a women's perfume store and know exactly what to get…just like at the wine store across the street…and the jewelry store…

The woman behind the counter was staring at the two with a fixed smile plastered over her face. Still, she worked on commission…as the tomcat wandered past some of the selections she thrust a bottle of perfume towards him aggressively. "This one is quite popular" she stated. Mistoffelees just looked at her. With a tight smile the woman opened the bottle and stuck it under his nose.

With a frown the small tom backed up immediately. "Ugh, they're all so _strong_" he muttered, and the saleswoman closed the bottle with something close to a frown.

"Well sir, they're meant to give a woman a distinct aura of scent." Misto rubbed at his nose, perturbed. The saleswoman continued. "A woman's perfume reminds you of her presence when she's gone, lends her a pleasant air, helps her create a distinct personal impression" the saleswoman continued, looking at Adrian as if for support.

Adrian looked at his younger brother, nodding a bit. Mistoffelees shook his head. "Zaphia already has a distinct scent that does all that" he said softly. Adrian laughed as the woman holding the perfume looked up with some degree of alarm. Misto gently pushed her hand holding the perfume away. The scent was too strong for him to have comfortably near his sensitive nose, even when shut. "I don't want to cover her scent, I like it" he said softly to his brother, and Adrian smiled.

"Perhaps I was going at this wrong. Perhaps the 'classics' don't exactly apply to such an unusual woman" Adrian said softly, putting a hand on Misto's shoulders. Mistoffelees nodded, but his ears drooped a bit.

"Well, what do I do then?" he asked sadly.

Adrian shrugged. "Frankly, I have no idea. It might be time to see if we can switch shopping partners."

* * *

Suzanna sat at a table in the food court facing a most disconsolate tomcat. "I take it you didn't have much luck with Adrian?" she asked. Mistoffelees shook his head.

"I haven't been able to think of a single thing to get Zaph." He started drumming his claws on the tabletop distractedly. "Adrian suggested wine, but we don't drink…perfume…but I don't want to cover her natural scent…" at this he intercepted a curious look from Suzanna.

"Her natural scent?" she asked.

Misto nodded with a sigh. "I've gotten used to her scent. It's distinctive, and I really like it…I'd hate to cover it up. She smells like almond paste, in a way…" for a moment he smiled, his attention wandering. A cough from Suzanna brought him back to earth. "Besides, strong perfume would probably hurt her nose, make it harder for her to smell anything else."

His friend sat at the table, amused.

"And most jewelry is out" the tomcat continued. "Adrian thought earrings would work- not too big of a gift, not too expensive…but look at our ears!" At this Mistoffelees tugged on his own large feline ears. "It's not like she could pierce ears like these…"

"Why not?"

Misto looked taken aback. "They're too thin, too many nerves…and they move around so much, earrings would just tear right out."

Suzanna slumped in her chair, taken a bit aback. Shopping for kitties was more complicated than she'd expected. "Well, forget what everybody else buys. What do you know she likes?"

Mistoffelees looked pensive for a moment. "Well…coffee. Caffeine in general. Her stuffed cat…" with a start he looked up at Suzanna, realizing he shouldn't have admitted that last one. "I'm never going to be able to get her the right gift…" he murmured, resting his head on his hands.

* * *

In their apartment weeks later, Zaphia leaned back on her haunches. A tired but satisfied smile covered her face. Turning to Mistoffelees, she saw a similar look on his face.

Standing in front of them was a tree, covered in silver and gold. "It's beautiful" Mistoffelees murmured, and Zaphia grinned.

"You haven't seen the best part yet!" she giggled.

While the tomcat watched, his mate turned out the lights in the living room and plugged in the tree. With a satisfied sigh the queen sat down again. She wrapped her arms around the tomcat who was staring at the tree. "This is much better than shopping, isn't it?" she said gently, and he nodded. But there was a bit of a frown on his face.

They'd done their shopping. Packages were wrapped and piled under the tree. He'd tried. But he couldn't shake that feeling…that he'd failed. This was his first Christmas, and Zaphia had been trying to make it perfect for him. They'd shopped, they'd baked cookies, she'd taught him songs and stories and traditions…

But he hadn't been able to find anything that he would be proud to give her.

"I can't believe it's almost time" he whispered, and Zaphia nuzzled against him gently. He couldn't take his eyes off the tree.

* * *

It was Christmas eve. Time had run out. Mistoffelees sat in front of the tree, not quite as full of satisfaction as he'd been hoping. Until today he'd held out a hope that somehow, the idea for a perfect gift would occur to him. Something to give her she'd love, that would show her just how much she meant to him…

With a sigh, the tomcat looked at the clock. Nearly midnight…Zaphia was long asleep. He should have joined her by now. But the tree was hypnotic to him…the way the lights flickered against the ornaments…

Gently he lowered himself to the ground and slowly scooted underneath the tree. With a slightly more contented sigh he made himself comfortable, lying on his back and looking up through the tree branches. It was even more beautiful from this angle. He'd really been enjoying all of this…if only he knew Zaphia was pleased, it would be the perfect holiday…

He didn't mean to fall asleep there.

Zaphia walked out of the bedroom softly, trying to make no sound. Barefoot, she didn't. She'd gotten up because she was thirsty…and because she was worried. Mistoffelees had been sitting up when she went to bed, and she hated to think he was still awake.

Walking into the living room, she had to smile.

Curled up under the tree was a certain black and white tomcat. He was lying on his side, head pillowed on his arm. That long black tail, tipped with white, was slowly brushing along the presents piled around him. Zaphia knew he was fond of the tree and the lights, but hadn't exactly expected him to fall asleep under there. She grinned widely, sitting there for a few minutes just watching him sleep. "Beautiful," she whispered.

Softly she crept close and placed a soft kiss on the end of his nose. His eyes opened half-way, and a soft blush lit up his face. "I didn't mean to fall asleep" he whispered, and she giggled.

"It's after midnight." The queen looked at him with a wide grin. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled back at her. "Merry Christmas…want to open your presents?"

Zaphia shook her head. "I already found the best present I could under the tree…" she whispered into his ear, and Mistoffelees blushed again, brighter this time.


	5. Becoming Zaphia

**A/N: This is another prequel bit to "From Alley to House," and a follow up to "The Day Zaphia Changed." This brings Zaph pretty close to the opening of FAtH.**

On the plus side, I've always been more of a night person anyway.

Sleep during the day, travel at night. For weeks that's been the only clear idea in my head. Everything is a blur, everything is strange and confusing.

The only thing I'm sure of right now is I can't let anyone see me.

So I sleep, hidden as well as can be. When the sun sets, I run again.

Those first few days were so hazy. I just ran until I collapsed of exhaustion, then got up and ran again as soon as I awoke. It was hard to run…my legs seemed strange to me. More times than I'd like to admit, I fell flat on my face.

But I got up again, ran again. Running through the pain until I was numb. When the burning finally turned into numbness I had some relief. I could ignore the confusing mish-mash of scents I kept picking up from a nose that was too sensitive for my brain to figure out. I could ignore the sensations of ears and a _tail_ that shifted and moved of their own accord.

The best was when I finally stopped to rest at dawn. At first I'd wedge myself into a tre, then as I left the woods I'd curl up in the long grassy ditches beside the highway. I trusted the prairie grass to hide me.

When I sleep I can pretend I'm not a monster.

At first I ran blindly, just trying to get as far away from people as possible. Once the first rush of panic was over I changed my mind- I need to be around people to get food. There's almost nothing in a prairie wasteland to feed on. But I won't go back…a rural population will be the worst thing. And my parents…

I need to keep going.

So now I'm following the highways, trying to stick to the more rural roads, only traveling at night. I'm driven mostly by whim, going wherever I feel myself pulled, hoping to find a city big enough to hide in.

With disgust I eat the only thing I could find tonight in the fields. I want to throw up, but I can't…I need the strength to keep running. I need to eat.

Catching mice is easy enough, it turns out. Eating them…that's another story.

Once it's safely down I cry myself to sleep, chewing on grass to try and get the taste out.

* * *

Finally, I've found civilization again. I'd much rather eat garbage than field mice and raw soybeans like I have been. 

I wait until nightfall to slip into town. Slowly I creep along the alleyways, trying to figure out what are the least populated areas. Someplace I can hide until I have a plan and have the least chance of being spotted. Finally my nose is starting to come in handy…I can smell the people after they're gone, and I can find an alley that seems to be very rarely visited by anyone. This is where I'll stay for now.

Of course, living next to a dumpster makes a sensitive nose a bit of a curse. It's not all roses after all.

A wooden crate is my home now. Rough wood, always slightly damp, presses against me. The prairies weren't much better, but at least they weren't semi-permanent.

As I scrape my skin for the millionth time through the holes in my jeans, I realize I need a change in wardrobe. These clothes are shot. They're also rather bloody, which makes them rather offensive to my new sense of smell.

I've only been in the city a few days but already I'm searching out a place to steal from. Nothing much…just a change of clothes and some food is all I want. I spend a night or so watching a likely place, trying to talk myself into taking the risk of being seen. With a giggle I realize that I'm now an aspiring cat-burglar.

Lack of food must be making me light-headed.

My timing is good- there's no moon tonight. At four in the morning there's not much going on, nobody wandering by to spot me. I wrap a large chunk of concrete in a towel and punch through the glass of the display window.

No alarms. Trusting souls who own this place. Or they have silent alarms…

No time to lose, I slip inside. My main goal was right in front- clothes. With desperation I snatch up anything black I can find. I don't just need a change in laundry, I need something that will help me hide myself. The most important thing is to keep hidden. After grabbing a few sets of shirts, pants, socks etc I move to the back, keeping my ears perked for sirens or people.

There's no chance of something to eat here, but there is a cash register. I'm almost about to spring it open, when…something stops me.

I remember watching the couple locking up tonight. They had their little girl with them. While I watched crouching on a rooftop, they patted her on the head affectionately before walking home. They didn't seem to have a car. There clothes were clean, but a bit old. I recognize the signs of a second-hand store from plenty of experience of my own. But I did it in protest…I think they did it out of need. Odd, considering they own a clothing shop…

Can they really not afford to give their child new clothes out of their own store?

There's a pang in my stomach. I look at the register again. _Money wouldn't do you any good anyway_ I reason with myself. _Not like you can walk into a pizza joint and order an extra large with everything but anchovies._

I back away from the register. I'm just being practical…no reason to take what you can't use.

I'm very careful of the broken glass as I creep back out of the window. Deftly I jump back through and head to a dark corner, changing my clothes quickly. Soon I'm all in black, to match my black tail and head-fur. They even had black sneakers in the store…now all of me that is visible is a white face and hands. It should be easier to hide now.

So easy to hide in fact that all I have to do is draw back a bit as a pair of young men walks by. They don't see me. They're looking at the broken store window. With a grin, one nods his head in that direction, and they start to make their way in.

The fur on the back of my neck goes up.

They patted her on the head, and smiled. The mother's shoes were so shabby looking.

Before I realize what I'm doing I've picked up a chunk of garbage and flung it at the two men entering the store. "Get away from there! I'm calling the cops!" I cry out, and they flee. They don't even look at me. Lucky for me- that was an incredibly stupid move on my part.

I hear sirens. Maybe somebody else called it in.

Quickly I run away, ditching my clothes in a dumpster as soon as I've gotten a safe distance. It isn't long after that before I've curled up in the crate I'm making my home, until I can come up with a plan.

Strange feelings inside me, ones I'm not used to. Good, bad…mostly confusing. Good that I helped them, confusing that I felt I needed to. Not that I'm a crook by nature, but…why take the risk?

They patted her on the head. They smiled. They seemed to love each other.

I can't stifle the groan rising out of me as I realize what's happening. While I've been sitting here sorting out my thoughts I've been rubbing at my ears again. For some reason I've taken up doing that at night, when I'm confused or upset.

They patted her on the head. I was desperate for that to be me. They smiled, they loved each other despite the shabby clothes and no car, despite the run-down store they couldn't afford to take from…and I loved them for it. And wanted more than anything to be part of it…to be patted, and loved, and talked nice to, and fed and…

I think I'm turning into a housecat.

With a tear I look at my hands, flexing them so the claws come out. At first I thought I was just some weird animal. Then I thought, maybe I'm part panther or something with the black fur. The truth is dawning on me as these cravings are getting stronger.

My mother said if I was Angel, I'm not now. She was right. Angel didn't want to be held and sweet-talked. So who am I?

"Fluffy" I say out loud, laughing to myself. "Kitty. Puff." With a pensive frown I try to remember the musical I watched on tape with Suzanna so long ago. "Electra, Demeter"…I can't remember any others.

Hmm…there's always that old screen name of mine. A name I thought at the time I'd made up all on my own, because it seemed like a neat combination. Later I found out it actually was a name, although a rare one. I had of course dropped it's use immediately. Didn't want my pseudonym to be a real name. But it would do for now.

"Zaphia…" I whisper to myself, trying it on for size.


	6. Zaph's Tribute

**A/N: yeah, another poetry chapter. What can I say, I got bored at the Laundromat.**

Zaphia was still out at class when Mistoffelees came home. Her day was split neatly in two by a long break which meant her classes ran later than Misto's, who had a solid chunk of classes from morning to afternoon. With a small sigh the tomcat threw himself onto the couch and almost immediately curled into a ball. He may have been a morning person in general, but he was still half-feline…getting through an entire day without napping was a near impossibility.

As soon as his eyes closed a rustling sound caused a furry ear to twitch. Slowly he opened one brown eye a sliver.

On the table, weighted down with a small plate, was a piece of paper. Curiously Misto took a closer look.

On the plate were a few cookies. He picked one up…they smelled fresh. Had Zaphia actually made _cookies _during her break between classes today?

Nibbling on one (they were chocolate chip) Mistoffelees picked up the piece of paper, expecting it to be a note. His eyes opened a little wider to see a poem written on the page.

* * *

"Dash and dazzle,

Flash and spin.

Perfect magic-

Dance again.

* * *

Do you know why?

Why I laugh,

Why I cry?

When I've got you close,

When you're not nearby?

Do you know the reason

For the gleam in my eye?

* * *

Dash and dazzle,

Flash and spin.

Perfect magic-

Dance again.

* * *

Can you see?

Why I blush

So easily?

Why I giggle

So readily?

Can you see the reason

I feel so happy?

* * *

Dash and dazzle,

Flash and spin.

Perfect magic-

Dance again.

* * *

Don't you know?

Why these warm

Feelings flow

From a heart that is full

Though my words are slow?

It's because you melted it-

Didn't you know?

* * *

Dash and dazzle,

Flash and spin.

Perfect magic-

Dance again.

* * *

Have you figured it out?

What this silly little rhyme

Is finally about?

It's about my love,

Mistoffelees- no doubt

You knew that. Still,

In my joy I must shout:

* * *

Dash and dazzle,

Flash and spin!

Perfect magician-

Dance again!"


	7. Class Conflict

**A/N: here's a glimpse into Zaph and Misto's life between "From Alley To House" and "Friends and Lovers." This is their first experience with going to class! We get to see a little bit of Zaph and Misto trying to blend in with student life, and getting used to each other and a public life. At this point Zaph is still living with Erin and Katie. I know, thought I forgot about them didn't ya?**

* * *

The students walking across the quad wondered why on earth they called this the spring semester. The ground was frosty, the trees were bare of leaves, the wind was blowing so hard you had to huddle inside your coat to keep warm... Nothing about it said spring except for the class schedules. Oh well. They all bundled up as best they could and made their way to the first classes of the semester, all of them grumbling.

Except for two new students. They were laughing, talking fast and excitedly, looking about them as if not believing their eyes. They were both wearing enormous hooded coats so that you could tell very little about them…except that they were both rather short for college students.

Standing between two buildings, they pushed back their hoods somewhat so that they could steal a quick kiss before going to class. Suddenly, those around them stopped and stared - not at the kiss, which was quite tame compared to other quad PDA's, but at the two involved in it. They weren't just pale, they were bright white, and had strange black markings on their mouth, the undersides of their noses, and around their eyes. What had assumedly been black hair looked more like short black fur, surmounted by feline ears pushed flat by the hoods of the coats.

One of them giggled. "People are staring, Misto. We should go to class."

The other one didn't speak, just smiled and rubbed noses with his companion. Then they walked inside, their progress marked by how low people's jaws were dropped in the hallways.

Settling themselves down in one of the larger lecture halls, they took of their coats, revealing long tails to complete their feline look. The female's was all black, the male's black tipped with white. As they sat waiting for class to begin, the tails twitched back and forth with excitement. They were definitely glad to be here, a fact that made them seem even more out of place. Mistoffelees laughed as his companion fussed over her notebooks, pens and pencils, trying to figure out how best to arrange them for effective note taking.

"Relax, Zaph, they're not going to kick you out of the lecture for not taking perfect notes."

Zaphia just smiled at him. "I know that. But I'm just so glad they let us enroll…I want to do my best." She had been wandering around campus since she had decided to enroll, meeting with Profs and faculty, seeing what she wanted to do and generally doing all she could to make her college dream happen smoothly. She had even attended a few classes as an observer to make sure she wanted to do this (they'd been gauging professor/student reaction) and taken an eight week course for the last part of the fall semester. Now, however, she was a real student and she was thrilled about it.

The tomcat seemed about to say something else but, at that point, the professor walked in the room and they fell silent out of respect, unlike many of the other students. With over 500 students in a room, the odds of everyone quieting up at the same time are slim to none.

"Morning, class. Glad to see you saw it fit to put forth the effort to show up at eight am." As the class grumbled, he continued. "You may be wondering if I will make the class easier since it meets so early. I will not. Anyone who honestly expected such behavior doesn't belong at a university. Now I know you probably won't understand half of what I say, since I'm used to teaching grad students, but those of you who can follow me will get a lot more bang for your buck. Since you paid to be here and I'm getting paid as well as forced to teach you freshmen, lets begin…"

Zaphia looked somewhat alarmed at this start to the class, her gray eyes opened very wide. Shaking her head somewhat, she began frantically scribbling down everything the professor said, occasionally looking over at Misto in concern as if asking, "Do you understand a word he's saying?"

Although he was writing notes, Mistoffelees sighed, expecting his grades in this class to be less than he had hoped. He was going to go to class and take notes, but would probably understand neither if this first day was any indication.

Mid-ramble, the professor stopped dead and stared at the two cats. They shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. With a cocked eyebrow, the professor asked, "Who are you two? Usually, the class clowns do not show up in costume." While the class laughed, he stood there awaiting their answer.

"I'm Zaphia."

"I'm Mistoffelees."

The professor smirked. "Ah, yes, now I remember. The chancellor warned us about you two. Something about 'unusual students' who might 'pose a challenge' for their professors. Are you here to challenge me?"

"No, sir," the kittens chorused.

"Glad to hear it. I, however, am going to challenge you. You see class," the professor turned from the two uncomfortable students to face the class at large, "among other things in this class we shall see that expectations, both consumer and otherwise, have a great impact on the market. These two," the prof pointed at Zaphia and Mistoffelees, "are expecting me to treat them with special attention since they are something of, shall we say 'exceptional' students? Now remember class, although expectations shape the market, that doesn't mean that the market would have worked that way without such expectations. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy." The professor again smirked. "So in a way I will fulfill these two's expectations. They will be singled out, but not because I shall favor them above the rest of you who had to work for your entry into the school and couldn't get by on a sympathy campaign." Turning to the cats, he said, "They will be singled out by virtue of their own inferiority as compared to the rest of you."

The cats looked shocked.

The class stifled its snickering in order to go back to frantically scribbling notes until class ended, but Zaphia and Mistoffelees were unable to concentrate.

Misto could hear Zaphia taking in deep breaths too quickly and knew she was close to tears.

As soon as class was dismissed, they grabbed their coats and got outside as quickly as possible. Beside the brick building they stopped, leaning against the wall and each other. Soon they saw the professor come out of the class, and Zaphia ran up to him.

"Why did you start off the semester by being so cruel to us?" she asked, eyes shiny. "We just want to learn. Isn't that what school is supposed to be about?"

The professor smirked at her again. "I'm not just here to teach economics. I'm supposed to teach all the freshman something about life and college in general so that they can decide if they can handle it or not. I'm going to make sure that you two realize that just because you are different does not mean you are special. Sometimes, it means you are inferior." And with that, he walked away.

Zaphia just stood there, speechless. Slowly, she raised her hands to her face, covering it, head lowering.

Misto came up behind her, holding her as she started to cry.

As she turned and nuzzled against him, she could see the downcast look in his eyes and, even in her sadness, wanted to comfort him.

"He wants us to drop his class and give up, prove we can't handle it, that we really did get in despite being unfit students. We can't give him that satisfaction, right?" she asked. "We can prove him wrong, right?"

"Right." The tomcat looked unconvinced.

Holding hands, the two of them wandered off to their other classes, wondering if they had made the right decision in coming here.

* * *

"This professor is so unfair! He gives us bad marks on all our papers and tests, even though they're better than other people's who get A's! He always singles us out for examples in class to embarrass us…" The kitten was unburdening herself to her friends as they ate together in the girls apartment.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked.

"Like… You know how they do that whole 'so and so has something so and so wants to buy, so he sells it, then sells it to someone else for more money…' thing using class members as examples? He uses us in those types of things, but when he comes to us he has to make some crack like 'Of course these two would be too busy licking themselves to take advantage of the higher prices they could gain, and would lose the opportunity to make money.' Then the whole class laughs and laughs…"

"Can you talk to him? Maybe he just thinks he's being funny and doesn't know how he's hurting you," Katie suggested.

At this, Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, he made it quite clear after class the first day that he considers us inferior, that we didn't get into the university based on merit, and that he's going to try and teach us that we are inferior as part of class."

"Getting back to your professor troubles… Don't worry about him. There are always jerks that pick on some students. Your other classes are going fine, right?"

"Yes…but it's making college seem…" The cats sat there, pondering.

Katie and Erin grinned at each other.

"You need to see more of the slacker side of college life," Erin said. "You're focusing too much on classes. Wanna play Frisbee on the quad with us? It's warmed up enough lately that we can do it."

"Sure!"

* * *

"Nice catch!"

They'd been playing Frisbee for about half an hour, and people were quite impressed by Zaphia and Mistoffelees. They were very fast, and able to leap up to catch the Frisbee and come back down without any appearance of effort. They joked that this was probably the first time catlike reflexes had been used in Frisbee, a traditionally dog-dominated sport.

Suddenly, as the orange plastic disk went spinning directly at Misto's head, it stopped midair. Everyone gasped as the disk sat there, hovering. With a shy smile the tomcat plucked the disk out of the air before tossing it over to Erin to begin the game again.

Katie and Erin exchanged a brief look, but didn't say anything. Zaphia had mentioned her boyfriend had…extra abilities. But the little tom always seemed shy to talk about it.

The queen looked at Mistoffelees with a bit of a sly grin. "Misto, I just had an idea…"

* * *

Katie came up to Zaphia and Misto as they napped in a sunny spot on the quad, her laughter waking the cats up.

Yawning, Zaphia looked up at her friend, then leaned back against her feline companion. "What is so funny?"

"Your econ professor. I just saw him come running out of the building with a stack of papers. He looked downright frantic!"

Zaphia grinned. "That was Misto's idea. He made his day-planner disappear. He didn't know where he was supposed to be for days! It just reappeared on his desk, so that he read '10:15- meeting with the dean' at approximately…10:23."

Misto started to laugh. "The entry is a bogus one!" he added. "Zaphia's idea. She wrote it in there. He'll arrive all apologetic for being late to a meeting that doesn't exist. They'll think he's insane!"

"What else have you guys been doing to this guy?"

"Well… The classes papers disappeared and reappeared marked with A's…And rather than admit something was going on, he gave them back with the A's instead of scratching out the grades and arousing questions!"

"Oh, that's great!"

"Yeah, it was Erin's idea."

"Good idea. Did you leave the voodoo stuff in his office?"

"Yep. He made some stupid point about false beliefs in lecture… used voodoo as his example. He's going on this whole 'magic doesn't exist' tirade… I think he's trying to reach out to whoever 'cursed' him to give it up because its futile."

"Will you give up?"

"Not until our big finish before spring break."

"Which is…?"

"Come and see!"

* * *

"Now class, notice how our esteemed feline friends are late today."

They actually weren't. The professor had started before the bell rang. They weren't the only one's trailing in, as he spoke.

"This is what I mean when we talk about productivity not being a constant. If these two were in your company, you wouldn't be able to count on them getting stuff done in a timely manner… They might happen across some yarn and become distracted or something like that."

As the kittens sat down, Zaphia spoke out. "You are really being rather unprofessional, you do realize that don't you?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Picking on your students, who are trying their best to learn and fit in. A rather unfair abuse of power."

The professor laughed at her. "I think my actions are perfectly valid, given your general incompetence in this class…" as he spoke the pen he was holding burst, spilling a fountain of ink all over his shirt. While rifling through the podium for tissues to wipe the mess up with, a small trashcan suddenly was between his feet. With a grunt he tripped, falling over. No one could say that the can wasn't there to begin with…except the professor.

Red faced he stood back up, slamming his binder of notes onto the surface of the podium. With a loud crack the spine snapped, papers bursting into the air.

The professor looked long and hard at the two felines as the papers fluttered down around him. Trembling, he dismissed the class early.

Smiling, the kittens left, their friends who were sitting in the back of the class leaving as well and meeting them outside.

"That was hilarious!"

"That professor is such a jerk…"

"The rest of the class seemed to enjoy it as well."

Suddenly, they all stopped talking as the disconcerted professor himself came up. Zaphia and Mistoffelees turned to meet him.

"Given recent events, I wish to apologize to you. My behavior was inexcusable. If I swear to treat you differently for the remainder of the semester, might all of these mystical torments stop?"

Zaphia smiled sweetly. "I appreciate your apology. But what are you coming to us for? We're just incompetent animals who could never have done something like that. And magic doesn't exist."

Bowing slightly, Misto smirked at the professor. "Have a nice spring break, sir."

The professor just walked to his car, visibly shaken.

Misto offered Zaphia his arm, and together they walked off. "I don't think I should pull too many stunts like that…" Mistoffelees whispered in her ear. Zaphia nodded.

"But once in awhile…it helps even the odds. So thanks" she whispered back, and he laughed.


	8. Extracurriculars

**A/N: Here's another little piece that takes place between "From Alley To House" and "Friends and Lovers." Zaph and Misto are still trying to blend in a bit…this time, by trying out extracurricular activities like any "normal students."**

* * *

Walking along the sidewalk among a mass of students, one girl suddenly stopped and pointed downward. "Hey, we can join this club!" she said, turning to the male companion who had just bumped into her from behind because of her sudden stop. 

"Join what?"

"The volunteering program! We were talking about extracurriculars, and this would be a great one and they're still looking for people!" Zaphia smiled broadly as she read the time and place for the meeting. Mistoffelees looked at her curiously.

"I take it you've made up your mind for both of us already?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't make any other plans for during that meeting if I were you." With a quick smile, Zaphia shifted her books in her arm and took off running across the grass, headed towards her next English class. Sighing yet smiling, Misto took off after her. She did this once every day or so. It was a fun game to play between classes. It was kind of like tag, but with more tickling when he caught her.

* * *

"Ok, for those of you who are new, we basically have a bunch of different activities going on at once, all with their own committee and chairperson to oversee them. Join as many or as few as you want, but please do contribute to everything you join, ok? We also do some massive projects…where we expect everyone to contribute from all the committees. But that doesn't happen often. Ok, fan out, scout out the projects and sign up for whatever you like. Welcome to the student volunteering!" Amid some applause the speaker sat down and the students began circulating the room, with older students holding up poster board and shouting advertisements for their committees.

Zaphia smiled, excited to actually be involved in normal student life. "Wanna split up and scout out everything, then meet back and see what looks interesting?" she asked Mistoffelees, who was also looking interested and nodded.

The two cats separated, wandering around the room just like any other student. Except that the stares and attention they got weren't exactly "like any other student"… but they did their best to ignore that. It was amazing how much they'd learned to block out the shocked looks on people's faces.

Standing in the middle of the room, Zaphia and Mistoffelees held up fliers so that they could both review them. The committee against hunger, the kid's committee, the environmental committee…the choices were varied. "The hardest part is going to be deciding what part to join!" Zaphia exclaimed, looking excitedly at Misto. She noticed he was looking somewhat guilty at that last remark.

Peering at him curiously, she let the hand holding the fliers drop to her side. "What?" she asked him. The tomcat shifted uncomfortably. "Well…" he started. "There was only one slot left…"

"You signed up for something already, didn't you"?" As she said this, Zaphia noticed he was half-grinning at her.

"Not exactly. I signed you up for something…" Beckoning to her, Mistoffelees walked over to the corner of the room, where a large sign for "Student Volunteering Current Events" hung. He pointed to a sign on the wall then backed away so Zaphia could read it.

There was her name, written in on the last slot for volunteers…reading the description of the activity Zaphia gasped, then turned to Misto, who was dangerously close to laughing. He coughed as her eyes narrowed.

"You signed me up for the fundraiser."

"Yeah, it seemed like a good idea to help wi-"

"You signed me up for the FASHION SHOW!?!?" the girl shouted these last words as Mistoffelees finally lost control and started laughing. Seething, she stormed out of the room before she lost all control in the middle of the crowd. With a grunt she sat down on the front steps of the building, half-aware that she tucked her tail around her so that no one would step on it. Yet another survival trick she'd picked up unconsciously.

The door squeaked and suddenly Misto was standing behind her. Warily, he sat down. He winced at the withering look Zaphia gave him.

"Zaph, don't be mad…"

"Why not? You signed me up for a fashion show because you knew I'd hate it and you thought it'd be funny to humiliate me."

The tom's eyebrows shot up. "That is not why I signed you up!"

"Right. I'm sure you thought I'd really enjoy it and would hate to miss out on the opportunity to prance around in front of strangers."

"Well, no…"

"You know how shy I am."

"Yeah…" the tomcat looked uncomfortable. "Zaph, I didn't do it to be mean…"

"Then why? What possible reason could you have?" Zaphia crossed her arms and waited expectantly. From the glint in her eyes it was obvious that this was very dangerous territory. Misto took a long time thinking about his answer.

"Well, I admit I did find it funny how you reacted. But I didn't sign you up to laugh at you. I thought it'd be a good thing for you to do."

"Why, exactly?" The tone Zaphia used was practically dripping icicles.

"Because… because you think you look horrible and would rather hide from people. Something like this is for charity, so it's low-pressure, and would give you a chance to see that you're wrong. Plus I thought it'd be nice to see you dressed up." Misto hesitated. "I liked it when you dressed up and forgot to be self-conscious. You're beautiful, and I want to teach you to believe that…"

Zaphia let her arms fall to her sides and her facial expression softened. "You should have talked to me before you signed me up like that. I'm entitled to decide if I will or will not do something. It's not your place to decide I should do something because it's good for me."

"I know… I'm sorry." Mistoffelees lowered his head, ears drooping. "I just wanted…" His eyes widened as Zaphia rubbed against his shoulder. He looked at her curiously.

"Your heart was in the right place, as usual." The queen sighed as she rubbed her ears against her boyfriend.

"You're not mad?"

"No, not really. You made it really hard for me to stay mad." She wrinkled her nose at him, and he smiled.

"I bet we could take your name off the list if you want. It's volunteering, after all, and I'm sure they have people change their minds… and it's not like it's last minute or anything, so it's not like you'd leave them hanging…" He raised an eyebrow as Zaphia pursed her lips, thinking.

"Zaphia?"

She looked at him. "I'm just thinking. My first instinct is to run in there and say I can't do it. But that's because I'm afraid and uncomfortable about it…"

"Understandable."

"But whenever I've backed out of something because I was afraid or uncomfortable, I usually end up regretting it. And when I go against that instinct and do something I'd really rather not… it usually works out really well." She smiled at Misto. "Case in point - coming to this school. Going looking for you in the alleys…" The tomcat hugged her.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you went ahead with those things. But you don't hafta do the fashion show just because you don't want to. That's a weird reason if you ask me."

"Yes, but I'm a weird person. And maybe it will help me get over some of my fear of people…and it is for a good cause…" Zaphia rested her chin on her hand while she thought. She couldn't help smiling at Mistoffelees' idea of 'teaching you to believe that'…

"What's so funny?" the tomcat asked.

"You. You think I'm pretty." Zaphia blushed.

"And I still don't know why you can't see yourself that way."

"And I don't see why you can see me that way. So why don't we just call it even?"

"Never. I will convince you if it's the last thing I do." With a grin, Misto leaned over and licked Zaphia behind the ears affectionately. She smiled even broader.

"You just won't give up on trying to make me feel better or flattering me. That, in a nutshell, is why I couldn't stay mad at you," she whispered. Purring slightly, she leaned against him. "I wouldn't push it though, or next time I'll sign you up for open mike night." She giggled at Misto's sudden look of alarm.

* * *

Clutching the garment bag to herself, Zaphia looked around nervously. She hadn't realized that all the girls would be changing in the same room. Backing into the darkest, most isolated corner of the room, she attempted to break all speed records for changing into dress clothes. 

While struggling with the zipper, she noticed that the chatter had stopped almost completely. Bracing herself, she looked up. Just as she had feared, everyone was staring at her. She forced a feeble smile.

"Hi."

The other girls just stared, hair brushing hands stopped in midair.

"I'm Zaphia."

Still nothing but stares.

Slightly annoyed, Zaphia swished her tail behind her. "Is something wrong?"

Raising their eyebrows and mouthing "oooook" to their friends, the girls all turned back to the business of getting ready.

Zaphia sighed. This was going to be a long show if everyone refused to talk to her or acknowledge her existence. Forcing a smile onto her face, Zaphia walked out on the stage, stomach twisting into knots. Walk to the end, turn around, look out into the audience… She was preoccupied with not making a mistake when she heard Mistoffelees voice. With her ears she could pick him up easily in the crowd.

"You look so beautiful…" he whispered, and she smiled for real.

That thought stayed with Zaphia as she walked backstage again. She found herself checking her reflection to see if she was blushing as much as she felt like she was.

After the first round of clothing, when the program changed and all the girls were back in the room changing again, Zaphia found herself wishing for the awkward silences with a kind of wistfulness. The comments were getting nastier as the girls' animosity built off each other.

"You know, just because this is a volunteer event doesn't mean they shouldn't have higher standards for who they let in."

"Yeah, I know. Some people just were not meant to be in a 'fashion show.' People should stick to their strengths."

"Hey, does anybody know where my lint roller is? I just have to get all this fur off me, it's so disgusting, where did it all come from?" the girl looked pointedly at Zaphia, who had been trying to get fur off her own outfit. Zaphia scowled as she looked down at her own clothing.

"I'm always so glad when one person is so much worse than the rest of us. I've been doing this for years and it's so great when there's someone for the audience to make fun of so the rest of us look better…"

"Yes, I want to thank you for being such a nasty person. It really does make me feel better," Zaphia said, looking the girl straight in the eye.

"Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me."

With an incredibly ugly look, the girls all stalked out to line up for the runway, leaving Zaphia to trail after them. She sighed. It was never good to rise to the bait of people like these…but she had felt her hands tingling and knew that if she didn't let off some anger, her claws were going to come out on their own. That would have been even worse.

Forcing a smile onto her face, Zaphia took to the runway, following the others out. Turning around, she felt absolutely ridiculous and was thinking about how humiliating this all was…till she spotted Mistoffelees sitting in the audience. Her smile turned real as she realized the he was whistling - until he pretended to swoom and started fanning himself with a program, that is. With a laugh, the feline turned and followed the others backstage. _Who cares what these girls think? The people I care about are all that matter_, she thought to herself, as she changed into yet another outfit. That thought helped her block the far nastier comments the girls made this time.

Following the crowd to the lobby of the theatre where this whole show had taken place, Zaphia found herself being attacked by Mistoffelees. Smiling hugely, he picked her up in a massive hug and spun her around. Zaphia giggled, despite her slight embarrassment.

"I think he enjoyed the show…" she said to no one in particular.

"Of course! You should have seen yourself up there!"

Zaphia smiled at him, and with a quick kiss on the cheek whispered, "Can we get out of here now?"

"Good idea…" started Misto. "I have some pictures to post online."

Zaphia stared at him in horror. "Haven't I been through enough?" she asked.

Her boyfriend looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know how mean those girls were to me…" With a downcast look, Zaphia recounted all the insults that had been thrown at her backstage as the two walked outside. It was a good thing they got away from the crowd, for soon Misto was hissing angrily.

"That's it, I'm going to give those girls a piece of my mind…" Mistoffelees said, turning to go back in.

Zaphia smiled slightly. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "But it won't do any good to make a scene now."

"But you can't just take that…"

"Do you think I seriously didn't say anything to them?"

The tomcat grinned. "No." After a moment spent looking into space, a more mischievous grin spread over his face. "I still have a good idea, though…" Despite Zaphia's protests, he refused to share just what his little plan was.

A few days later, sitting in the apartment with Katie and Erin, Zaphia was innocently lapping up a bowl of milk for breakfast. "Do you know anything about this?" Katie asked, laying the morning paper in front of her feline friend.

Zaphia almost snorted milk out of her nose as she read the headline. "Local string of hair-dye disasters. Bleach blonde beauties experience vivid green tresses."

"Do you know anything about that?" Erin asked, eyebrows raised. "Seems _something_ unexplainable happened to a few of the girls who were at that fashion show you went to Saturday."

Zaphia merely went back to her breakfast without a word. Mentally, though, she made a note to thank Mistoffelees later.


	9. A Day in the Basement

**A/N: Time for Mistoffelees to get some backstory- here, from his perspective, is a bit of his life with Miranda before the events of "From Alley to House."**

Dawn.

From long habit I wake up as soon as the first slivers of light trickle through the dusty half-windows. Pushing aside the thin blanket I slip off my cot and crouch on the floor on my hands and knees. Slowly, deliberately I stretch myself out, each limb a separate exercise.

Once I've thus woken up I go to the windows. They're not proper windows, only small slivers of glass. Still, better than what I should expect from a basement. They let in some light, and if I stand underneath them during the middle of the day I can watch people going about their lives out there. Miranda used to yell at me for looking out the windows. She was afraid someone would see me. But then she went and checked from out there, and with the angle and the dirt that's never washed off, she said there was no way for anyone to really see what I am. So now she let's me watch.

This early though, there's nobody out there. I'll have to occupy my time another way.

Slowly I start pacing around the basement, making a circuit around the space that's my whole world. My cot and blanket stand in one corner. Nearby, a bookshelf of worn volumes. The books I learned to read with, the books I learned mostly everything from. I've memorized them all by now, but they're still comforting. Old friends that I know very well, but can still keep me company. Especially on rainy afternoons when there's no one to watch outside.

In the corner opposite from my cot is a small television set, with a worn table in front of it. I like to eat my meals there, the only time I turn on the little black and white machine. Miranda wouldn't let me spend too much time with it on when I was younger. Said it would rot my mind, corrupt my values, distract me. I was only allowed to have it on during meals. From habit I'm used to that, and frankly I'm not overly fond of television. I like watching the real people outside and imagining their lives, but the shows that I see…I don't like the kind of lives that they make up.

For my 16th birthday she brought down a beat-up looking VCR, and that's been very nice. It's only allowed at night, but it's great for whiling away the dark hours before I can manage to sleep. Sometimes she brings down tapes I can keep, sometimes she borrows some from somewhere. Mostly science, nature, or history tapes…things to keep my mind sharp, she says. But I like them, especially the science or nature ones without people in them.

There's one tape in particular that I'm fond of, but I hide it under my cot. It was borrowed, but since I hid it away she forgot to return it to wherever it came from. I feel guilty about it sometimes, but… it's the only bad thing I can remember doing, so I hope it's not too big of a mistake. The tape is all about evolution, and how people and animals are related. I like to watch it and pretend it explains what I am. Or that it means there might be others like me…half way between animal and human.

I wonder if Miranda knows what I am, and if she does why she won't tell me.

I pace a little faster now.

In another corner is a chest, filled with toys I should have given up years ago. If she asks, I say I don't play with them of course, I'm 18. I don't play with baby toys. But sometimes I still take them out…if I hear her feet on the steps I put them away quickly. There's a set of blocks in there I like…I've spent days building the most elaborate structures only to tear them back down again in a flash. There's also a ball that I love, bright red. I've had a few balls before, but this one is special. It's solid rubber, so I couldn't accidentally pop it with my claws like I did all the others. I'd be embarrassed for her to see me, but I still take that out and bat it around the basement from time to time.

My legs are warmed up enough now from pacing. I stop my circuit of the basement and start my real stretches. Slowly, carefully I go through all the stretches I saw in one of my favorite books. The illustrations are burned into my mind, and I follow them precisely. It's calming in a way.

Once I've done the required warm-ups, I start my morning routine.

It's good the basement is bare except for those few things, and that the floor is very smooth cement. My feet slide easily across it in my soft shoes. I start off slow, a few easy movements. As the morning light grows stronger, so do my moves…by the time the sun is strong and warm I'm spinning and leaping through the basement.

For a little while I escape to somewhere…somewhere else. Somewhere I'm good at something. I've studied that book on dance for years, forcing myself to practice over and over and over until I felt like I'd learned to do it right. This may be a human art, but it's something I can do right where I am, and just as I am.

Finally I stop, panting for breath. The sun is warm, and my body is hot from exertion. Now I'll slip away into the little bathroom that I have down here, shower away the heat and the muscle pain, then sit and watch the morning commuters. Soon Miranda will bring down some food, and after my meal it's back to sleep for awhile. Then back up to study the books she'll bring for the afternoon, the new textbooks Miranda keeps bringing for me. Schoolbooks are the only new books I ever see, and the novelty almost makes up for the irritation of the assignments they contain. But I'll do them so she'll be pleased, and so she'll take them away when she brings down food again for the evening. If I do really well, an extra treat comes down later that night while I'm watching videos.

Another day. Always the same.


	10. Dum Dum Dum

**A/N: Okay, I've been putting this off. As has Misto, I imagine. Yep, after everything that happened in "From Alley to House" and "Friends and Lovers," the impossible is happening- Zaph is making him watch CATS on DVD!**

* * *

The tomcat opened the package with a smile. Presents were a new concept, and a very pleasant one at that. When he saw what lay beneath the Christmas paper, the smile faded a bit. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked his mate, who giggled.

"Me and Zanna both thought it was time you saw it."

He merely blinked at her.

"And I want to see it again too. I haven't seen it since long before…before it took on a more personal interest."

Mistoffelees just looked at her, holding the DVD in his hand limply. With a grin Zaphia pounced on him and took the case away to put it in the dvd player.

"I guess we're watching CATs" the tomcat said with a sigh before settling on the couch. This wasn't exactly what he'd pictured for Christmas morning.

* * *

"Why is all that stuff so big?" Misto asked, brow furrowed. The show had just started, and already he was confused by the set alone.

"To make the actors look kitty-sized" Zaphia said with a shrug.

"They're supposed to be actual cats?"

"Yep."

"But why is that car normal size…"

Zaphia groaned and rolled her eyes. "Maybe it would be better to wait until the first character appears, at least?" she said gently, and Mistoffelees closed his mouth.

A silver tabby stood in the center of the stage, and Zaphia looked at her mate curiously as he laughed. "It's just…seeing someone purposely dressing like that…" he said, and Zaphia laughed with him. She couldn't wait until another character appeared…

He wasn't entirely unfamiliar with the show. She'd shown him pictures, particularly of his namesake. So it shouldn't have been too much of a shock. But, just as her ears picked up the softly spoken lines "the pied piper's assistant" Misto physically jumped at her side.

"That's...!" he cried out, and Zaphia laughed hard at the shocked expression on his face. "Yep, that's Mistoffelees" she giggled, barely able to get the words out past her laughter.

At her side, a tomcat named Mistoffelees was sitting with his mouth wide open. "What, it's not like you didn't know!" Zaphia pointed out, poking him in the ribs.

"Still…to see a picture, and to see someone dressed up like you and dancing around…it's totally different to see him romping around like that…"

"He's not dressed as you, you look like him. Hence earning your name" the queen pointed out. The tom just nodded slightly, staring at the screen open-mouthed.

"Who plays him?" he asked.

"Jacob Brent."

Mistoffelees watched the dancers move for awhile, following his own signature character to the exclusion of almost everything else. "He's playing it up a lot" he grumbled. "Lolling his tongue about…like he's purposely acting as silly and childish as possible. And that little thing at the beginning of the Gumbie cat song…" at a wide-eyed look from Zaphia he changed his tone a bit. "Well…at least he seems to be a very good dancer…"

"Glad you approve. He's kinda considered the penultimate Mistoffelees. Incidentally, you guys have some other things in common."

Misto turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Such as…?"

Zaphia grinned. "Well, in addition to you both being dancers who have had to learn to answer to the name 'Mistoffelees,' you're the same height."

Misto turned to the screen. "I thought as much…he's much shorter than the others."

The queen ignored that statement. "Also, you both have brown eyes."

With a start her mate turned to her. "Just how many times have you watched this?" he asked. She giggled and turned a bit red. "I just did some research online after we met…I was curious!"

Without a word Mistoffelees turned back to the screen. It was strange, watching this other person pretending to be…him. But not him. But…

"Aren't they embarrassed?" the tomcat asked during a musical number that was noticeably Misto-less. Zaphia raised an eyebrow. "Well, they're pretending to be kitties…most people get embarrassed to just be_around_ us when we act like that" he continued.

Zaphia looked thoughtful. "It's just a musical, and a very playful one…and they're broadway performers mostly, who're getting paid. I think they're okay with it. And…it's not embarrassing to play a part professionally. We freak people out because…we're real. And not on stage." She laughed before continuing. "But I bet if Jacob Brent or any of the others acted that way in front of somebody in real life, like at the dentist or something, people would be totally freaked out."

Misto nodded. "That reminds me, another dental hygienist screamed when I came in" he whispered, and Zaphia groaned. She kept telling the dentist they went to that he needed to warn the new hygienists about them, but he kept forgetting…so another poor girl who was already nervous about such unusual patients got to be freaked out by their unusually pronounced canines. "I told her I didn't bite, but I don't think it helped" he added softly and she giggled.

Most of the musical passed without incident. Misto's eyebrows raised dangerously high during the fight of the Pekes and the Pollicles…the idea of people, dressing like cats, dressing like dogs in fake and oddly sized garbage…it was hard to deal with that level of strange. "You know, you're majoring in dance, you spend all your time around the theatre department…you should be used to the weirdness of musicals" Zaphia whispered in his ear, and he laughed.

"But I'm in this one!" he cried out.

Zaphia giggled. "Yep, 'you're' dressed as a dog and barking" she giggled, and Mistoffelees groaned. "Just wait…" she whispered, squeezing his arm.

A flash of red on the screen earned a raised eyebrow from the critical tomcat. "She certainly thinks she's something" he said softly and Zaphia laughed. "Bombalurina" the queen put in. "The sexy queen of the junkyard!"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "She's not that sexy…just rather crude. And full of herself."

He didn't look at Zaphia as she laughed, so he missed the pleased expression on the small queen's face.

"She's just like that tall one with the mane- Tugger? So cocky, so full of himself…" the tomcat trailed off as Zaphia doubled over on the couch next to him. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Zaphia shook her head. "No…well, yes…but it's probably just as well. It's just…you kinda sound a bit jealous. And there's a lot of fanfiction out there that I realized you should never, ever read."

He knew better than to ask.

Finally, it was time. The stage was dark, and Tugger began his song. The tomcat at her side sat up at the very beginning, looking at the screen curiously. "Why isn't he-" Zaphia stopped his question with a hand on his mouth. "Just watch" she whispered.

As soon as the sparkly figure descended from the ceiling, Mistoffelees covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the embarrassed giggles. By the end of it he was about to lose it, so Zaphia paused the DVD. "Can we watch that again?" the tomcat asked, and Zaphia backed up the show obligingly. Again the song played out, complete with the little dance and the magic tricks. Again the tomcat on the couch collapsed into a fit of giggles, although his face was bright red in embarrassment.

"What's up, magic boy?" Zaphia asked, leaning close.

Misto hid his face in his hands for a moment. "Oh, no wonder people laugh when I tell them my name. That's really me! I mean, I'm really like that…aren't I?" With a playful growl Zaphia pounced on him, pulling the hands away.

"Is that so bad?" she asked, looking him earnestly in the eye.

He looked up at her. "I should ask you. Wouldn't you prefer if I just so happened to be just like Munkustrap or Rum Tum Tugger…or one of the less silly ones?"

Zaphia shook her head so that the ears flopped. "Nope. Not at all. Besides, you're not _exactly_ like the character."

"Close enough."

"But not exactly." Misto looked at her. "Well, you're real, so you show a lot more moods besides showing off or being adorably kitteny. Your tail is real, which is perfect. And you didn't lose the white tip on it when you went all magical, which is great." He closed his eyes and sighed. Zaphia surprised him with a kiss on the nose. "Oh, don't be sad…he's quite a favorite with the fangirls, right up there with Tugger" she whispered, and his eyes opened again.

"WHY?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Because there are lots of girls who like adorable, nice guys who dress in tuxes and could do magic for them." Zaphia shrugged, her face a bit red to spell it out like that.

Misto's eyes opened wide. "Are you a 'fangirl' ?"

Zaphia looked thoughtful, then snuggled up close. "Well, I am now." She looked at her mate and bopped a finger against his nose. "But not of a made-up character…of the real thing."

The two of them turned back to the television. Zaphia giggled a bit again, causing Misto to turn and look at her. "I was just remembering 'Victoria' at that party…" she said softly, and Misto hugged her tight.

"Don't worry- _this_Misto isn't quite as fond of her as _that _Misto appears to be."

Zaphia laughed again. "See, there are important differences!"


	11. Last Day with Miranda

**A/N: More Misto backstory- this is what happened with him immediately before "From Alley to House." This is another sad piece...if it bums ya out, try re-reading the end of "friends and lovers" and remember things work out alright for the little tom. **

* * *

Dawn. 

Like every morning, I wake up at the first slivers of light through the dirty windows. Like every morning, I stretch myself out on all floors as soon as I leave my cot.

Like every morning, I can't help myself from looking out the windows occasionally as I go about my routine, wishing I knew what life was like out there. Wishing I could know any of those people.

As I warm up before my morning exercise I try to shake the dreams from the night before. I'd been watching a video before bed, nothing spectacularly interesting about the subject matter…but the hostess was a rather pretty young lady. I'd dreamt of dancing with her all night. This isn't the first time this has happened, but it makes the following morning so hard every time.

I try to lose myself in the dancing, drowning out all the wishes I don't even have words for. What I really want is so impossible I can't admit it even to myself. Better to keep busy, keep from thinking of it.

The morning passes like every other. I dance, I shower, I watch the people, I eat. Then I curl back up on my cot for a mid-day nap, hands tucked under my head. I hope I don't dream again…

* * *

Mid-afternoon, I look up from the textbook I'm studying. It's trying to teach me about psychics, which isn't the most captivating subject in the world. All about things falling and flying and rolling downhill…but with math. 

I didn't dream again, but I can't forget the dreams of last night. She smiled at me, I bowed and held out a hand…we danced. It was magical.

There's a wet spot on the textbook that I try to blot up with a dark shirt sleeve. Best not to let Miranda see. She gets oddly angry when I mention such feelings, almost defensive. More and more I realize I don't understand her at all.

* * *

Evening. I'm waiting on my cot for Miranda to bring down something for dinner. I must have overdone the dancing this morning, because I'm especially hungry now. When I hear her on the stairs my ears perk up and I raise my head off my arms eagerly. She smiles at me, but her hands are empty. 

"Why don't you come upstairs and eat with me tonight?" she asks, and I feel my ears pulling back in surprise. "Upstairs?" I squeak, and she nods. I don't know what to say, I just stand up and silently follow her upstairs, tail twitching in confusion. I haven't been back up these stairs since we moved here all those years ago. It's a bit disconcerting to step through the doorway and leave my little world downstairs. I wonder what's special about tonight…why she's asking me up on some random night. My eighteenth birthday was passed below, like all the days and years before it.

Miranda smiles at me a bit, gesturing towards a table and chairs in her kitchen. Quietly I sit, curling my tail around the chair leg. She's stirring something on the stove as I look around the room with wide eyes. It's different from when we first arrived here. The kitchen was rather bland before, all white tile and ivory paint. Now every painted surface is sporting a deep jewel tone, some of them more than one splattered together. Bright rugs cover most of the tile floor, still white despite everything. Tassles, strings of beads and small ornaments are hanging from every available surface, including the ceiling. I idly wonder if she's modified the rest of the house the same way. Odds are I'll never know.

With a polite nod I take the bowl of stew Miranda holds out to me and slowly start spooning it up. She asked me up here, but she's just staring at me and not saying anything. Until she lets me know what's happening tonight I'll just keep to myself and eat my dinner.

"You've grown up" she says abruptly. I look up with a start. "But you're still so short…I was hoping you might get a _little _taller" she adds, and I can feel the warmth on my face. It was only recently, while doing some studying with statistics, that I realized just how much smaller I am than the average. Probably not my favorite thing to learn. I try to smile as I shrug my shoulders. She laughs her short barking laugh and waves her hand. "It doesn't matter, extra height wouldn't change your appearance that much" she says, "besides, those ears make you look taller." Those same ears that normally stand pointed above my head slide sideways a bit in embarrassment. She laughs again.

In silence we both eat for awhile, before Miranda speaks again. "I charmed this stew, you know" she says, and reflexively I put down the spoon.

"Why?" I ask, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. Miranda's used her "charms" on me from time to time. She never tells me just what they're for, and they usually just make me hurt or dizzy for awhile. At first she just laughs at me again. "Oh, don't worry Mistoffelees" she says, mouth split into a wide smile. "You'll like this one."

I feel an eyebrow rising. Despite myself, I'm curious. "This one is to help you find a mate" Miranda says, laughing again as the burning on my face gets more pronounced. "Oh, don't be so shy…I'm sure you've been thinking of that. You are definitely old enough…and this is just a little something to help fate along, as it were." I move my leg to pin my tail against the chair so it doesn't thrash about so wildly as to hit Miranda.

"Finish your stew" she says in a commanding tone. I don't want to, but I know better than to disobey her…reluctantly I pick up the spoon and start to eat again. But I can't look at her. Somehow I think she knew, and this was all about getting a good laugh at my expense. She's certainly getting a good laugh now at the bright color in my cheeks.

This isn't the first time she's managed to pick just the right way to tease me. Although this is the first time I find myself wishing that it wasn't just teasing, and that she wasn't just some crazy old woman who fancied herself a sorceress.

We both know I'm magic, that I have skills I practice occasionally, when I feel like it. She comes down to force me to sometimes, to watch me. So I guess I can't blame her for believing in magic so easily, and to fancying herself a bit of a witch. But I've never seen her charms do anything other than make me sick from all the herbs she uses.

I finish my stew and push the bowl away. But I'm not sure if I'm free to go back downstairs or not. Silently I wait, keeping my head bent and my eyes fixed on the tablecloth. Miranda's stopped laughing. After awhile I dare to raise my head, only to see her staring at me intently. I color again, and she clears her throat.

"I wasn't sure you were ready…I'm still not. But it's time for you to seek your destiny anyway" she says, voice flat and serious.

My eyes open wide. "Seek my destiny?"

"Get out."

* * *

There was so little ceremony. Suddenly she was grabbing at my arms and pushing me towards the door. I'm stronger than her despite my small size, but shock took away most of my ability to resist. Shock and fear, and a long-enforced habit of obeying her. 

At the door I managed to stop her from thrusting me into the street for a moment. "What did I do?" I ask, feeling panic in my throat.

"You grew up." Again she pushed, and this time when I resisted she pulled out a small and elaborately decorated dagger. "It's time to go, Misto" she said in a soft voice. "It's better if you don't resist too much."

That was it. So simple, so quick…and now I'm outside.

Outside. Thankfully it's dark, so I allow myself the luxury of thinking for a minute as I huddle in the shadows. Probably I can stay here for a few minutes without being spotted at least. Outside…my mind is an empty screaming expanse. What to do, where to go…how did this happen? I'd known Miranda was crazy for years, but she kept me hidden and safe. And…I really had no choice in the matter.

Now…that same madness has turned her against me. I'm on my own suddenly. At least she fed me one last time first, so I'll have a little time to figure out how to feed myself out here.

Outside. The wind is cold against me…I have no jacket, only thin black pants, a shirt and soft canvas shoes. Not the best for keeping warm. With a shiver I wrap my tail around me, my ears pulling flat to keep the wind out.

Voices…at the echoing sound of voices I panic. I can't be seen. But I don't know where to hide! As the voices get closer I jump to my feet and run in the opposite direction, not knowing or caring where I go. I keep to the darkest places I can find, weaving and winding through empty alleys and hoping for…something.

My lungs burn after awhile. My shoes are wet and my feet are chilled through and miserable. This is all so different.

Finally I have to stop and rest for a moment. This looks like as good a place as any, really. A pile of wood stands next to a metal container of some sort, and I sit, head resting on my hands. I must be more tired than I think, because the next thing I know my head is jerking up with a start. Confused, I look around me.

* * *

It's dawn. 

The first streaks of light woke me as usual. Lucky for me- otherwise I'd be sitting out in the open all day. Again the icy choke of panic grips me…I need to hide myself well, or I'll be spotted for sure. Looking behind me, I see the woodpile I was sitting on more clearly…it's a stack of some strange flat bits, although it's more of a random pile than a stack. The way that it fell together left a hollow place beneath, almost like a tent pitched out of wood. Grateful for the discovery I crawl into the hollow place and curl myself up into as small an object as I can be. Head down, with the white tip of my tail and white hands tucked in, I'm all black. Hopefully that will keep me hidden.

After my impromptu nap I don't sleep right away. Voices and footsteps are around me, closer than I've heard them in years. I shake against the wood, from cold and fear. Slowly as the day moves on hunger gnaws at my stomach as well. But there is one comfort.

Some sunlight seeps through the seams in the wood and finds me huddled beneath. Head down, I'm all black, and the sun warms me up. I can't remember the last time I felt it.

Despite everything, I fall asleep again, lulled into sleep by the sun.

It's dark again when I wake up. The alley is quiet, and I can't smell anyone. Cautiously I emerge from my wooden shelter and stand up. Muscles ache as I stretch. That's not the only thing that aches…my stomach is angry with me for not attending to its needs.

Not much to do but try…with quick looks around me I slowly make my way through the alleys again, trying to pick up the scent of anything edible.

* * *

A few weeks pass this way. Sleep during the day, so that the hidden hours pass as easily as possible. Come out at night, cold and aching and hungry, eager to scrounge even the garbage for anything to eat. 

I used to be grateful to Miranda for taking care of me. Now I wish she'd taught me how to take care of myself instead. One of the tapes I used to watch mentioned how animals that become domesticated can't be released back into the wild. They don't know how to survive. That's what this feels like…

I never really put it together before, but I know what I am. Now that I'm missing my indoor life, constantly afraid of this life in the alleys. Now that I miss my regular meals, and the rare but occasional treats for good behavior. Now that I remember how it felt when she would rub my ears or belly, making me purr. I'm a housecat.

Miranda's pet.

I knew I was sheltered, and I knew I was feline. I lap up my milk, my claws retract…and I do know what I look like. But I never realized before just how much I'd miss it when I didn't have anyone to pay attention to me, even the meager attention Miranda was capable of. Wandering in the dark, I rub my ears a bit, remembering what it was like when I was younger. She used to be more affectionate then, almost constantly so. I suppose I was cuter when I was little. When I was a kitten. When she'd let me act however I want, playing and romping…before she started pointing out how strange it all was. Although she didn't point out how abnormal I was until it was too late for me to act any other way.

For awhile I wander in the dark, feeling sorry for myself. But then my nose catches something, something strange but familiar. A scent that doesn't make sense, a smell that's familiar and strange. And vaguely…like almonds.

Without really knowing why, I start to follow the scent through the alleys, not sure of what I'm hoping to find.


End file.
